This invention relates to dynamoelectric machines having stator structures with multiloop coils disposed therein and more particularly to means for connecting straight coil portions disposed in stator slots.
Large dynamoelectric machines have evolved which use a rather complex stator winding to handle the voltages and current required by the imposed loading demands. A large number of stator slots, the use of parallel phase windings, and the multiple turns per phase winding necessitates the use of end connections which fit in a restricted space, provide rugged construction and provide the necessary electrical connection between stator coil sides.